ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Adventures of Puss in Boots
The Adventures of Puss in Boots is an American computer-animated web television series. It stars the character Puss in Boots from the DreamWorks Animation 2004 film of the same name, voiced by Eric Bauza. The series premiered with its first five episodes on Netflix on January 16, 2015; the sixth and final season was released on January 26, 2018. Plot Characters Main * Puss in Boots (voiced by Eric Bauza) – The titular character * Dulcinea (voiced by Jayma Mays) – A female cat who is Puss's love interest. Mays describes her as sweet and naive, very innocent and sheltered. * Artephius/The Great Mage Sino (voiced by Paul Rugg) – An elderly alchemist who acts as a mad scientist and later reveal to be Sino's personality in season 6. * Señora Zapata (voiced by Carla Jimenez) – The administrator of the town's orphanage. She is suspicious of Puss's activities. * Mayor Temoroso (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) – A big guy who likes to keep a low profile by hiding inside barrels. * Pajuna (voiced by Laraine Newman) – Pajuna is a Highland cow who is the owner of the local cantina. * Vina (voiced by Grey Griffin) – An older orphan who makes up facts and sometimes steps into Puss's personal space. * Toby (voiced by Joshua Rush) – An orphan. He is a pig who idolizes Puss. * Kid Pickles (voiced by Candi Milo) – A "Runyon-esque" 11-year-old who likes pickles. * Esme (voiced by Ariebella Makana) – A 5-year-old girl who is described as adorable. * Li'l Pequeña (voiced by Grey Griffin) – A new girl who is introduced in the fifth season and can sometimes act evil. * Cleevil/Green Tulpa (voiced by Candi Milo) – A street-smart goblin in her early teens and a Tulpa in season 6. * Sphinx (voiced by Grey Griffin) – A hairless, winged cat who acts a little like a valley girl and a hipster. She (sometimes) protects the village of San Lorenzo. Recurring * El Moco (voiced by Danny Trejo) – A bandit king who is often foiled in the episodes. * The Duchess/Maldonna Eldritch (voiced by Maria Bamford) – One of the recurring villains in the series. She steals the souls of magicians and sorcerers to use their powers- denying observations that she has no magic of her own- and was involved with Artephius; she also had a previous fight with Puss, in which the latter had cut off her foot. * Jack Sprat (voiced by John Leguizamo) – One of Puss's oldest friends who often gets Puss in trouble with his schemes. * Uli (voiced by Alan Tudyk) – A clever and manipulative (and somewhat annoying) satyr who initially appears friendly to Puss and his frends, but in reality plots to take over San Lorenzo with the help of the demonic Blood Wolf. * Goodsword (voiced by John Rhys-Davies) – An enchanted sword who falls from the sky stuck into a stone, then chooses Dulcinea to be the town's hero. * El Guante Blanco (voiced by Jim Cummings) – A black cat with a white front right paw. El Guante Blanco (The White Glove in English) found Puss in the desert after Puss was forced to leave his home town and taught Puss the ways of the sword. El Guante Blanco also wears a hat, belt and sword, but does not wear boots. Episodes List of episodes